


Day of devotion

by Ostodvandi



Series: EliHec week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M, its festival time babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Eliwood and Hector take their children to the Festival of Devotion.





	Day of devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest, and messiest in my opinion, of all the oneshots for EliHec week. I'm sorry for uploading this late, but my personal circumstances kinda suck at the moment. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Hector would be lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting for the day when the Festival of Devotion would start. There were a good bunch of reasons to be excited for that, but for him there was no bigger reason for excitement than the smile on Lilina’s face as she looked into the mirror, waiting for Hector to finish braiding her hair. It was dark blue, like Hector’s, and he still remembered his own excitement when he saw one of the twins had inherited his hair color.

It was stupid, but to this day it still made him grin like an idiot.

He tied the last ribbon carefully, trying to make it perfect. His hands weren’t as delicate as Eliwood’s, but he had wanted to do something nice for her. He kissed her head when he was done. ‘Alright! How is it?’

As she examined the braids on the mirror, Hector couldn’t help but feel nervous about her final judgment. Thankfully, she seemed to approve, because a wide smile appeared on her face. ‘It looks great!’

Hector smiled as well, relieved and proud of himself as Lilina asked, ‘Can I put some flowers on them?’

‘Yeah, of course. We’ll get some flowers for you.’

‘Yay!’

Hector picked her up, stamping a big smooch on her cheek, and getting a chuckle out of her. ‘Now let’s get ready. Your dad and brother are waiting.’

‘Yup!’

Eliwood and Roy were waiting at the front door, the former kneeling in front of the latter to fix the bow on his collar. Marcus and Oswin were also there, ready to escort the lords and their children to the festival where they were going to spend the evening.

Eliwood looked up as soon as he heard the footsteps. ‘Ah, finally. How can it take you so long to make a braid?’

Hector pretended to be terribly offended by what Eliwood’s words were suggesting. ‘It had to be the perfect braid, Eli. And it was two braids, not one.’

‘Well, that makes more sense. Come here, Lili.’ The girl came closer, and Eliwood examined her hairstyle as well. ‘Impressive! And you look really cute, sweetie.’

Roy nodded in agreement, and his tiny hands clung to Eliwood’s when he got up.

‘Marcus, Oswin, is everything ready?’

Both knights nodded, and Hector adjusted Lilina in his arms.

‘Then let’s get going.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘My turn! My turn!’

‘Alright, alright.’ Roy held both Eliwood and Hector’s hands, and they lifted him up, propelling him forward. ‘Hop!’

Roy screeched, his feet hanging in the air for the few seconds before his fathers left him back on the ground.

Lilina, meanwhile, clung to Eliwood’s other hand, bewildered by her surroundings and under the attentive watch of Marcus and Oswin. There was nothing in the festival that wouldn’t catch a six year old kid’s attention like a magnet: The stalls brimmed with bright colors, the exquisitely decorated sweets and the strange toys, a lot of them imported from regions outside of Lycia.

‘Papa!’ Lilina called for him, pointing at the stall they just left behind. Eliwood let go of Roy’s hand after checking that he was holding Hector’s as well, and finally gave all his attention to her.

‘What is it, Lili?’

‘I want these!’ She dragged him to the stall insistently. Eliwood immediately smiled when he saw the sweets that specific shop was selling, wrapped in yellow and green papers, decorated with the silvester flowers that had probably got Lilina’s attention.

‘Hector-!’ he looked around, and only then he noticed he had lost sight of his husband and son. Oswin was also gone, presumably following his lord. ‘Uh? Marcus, where are they?’

‘Lord Roy apparently saw something that caught his attention, so lord Hector and Oswin went to check it out with him.’

‘Oh.’ Eliwood wondered why Hector didn’t tell him anything, but it took only a couple of seconds until he remembered. Their bet. ‘Alright, I’m sure they’ll be fine. So, you want these sweets, Lilina?’

‘I want the flowers! Papa said I could put flowers in my hair.’

‘Well, if you ask the man nicely…’ Eliwood picked her up, so that she could look at the merchant.

‘Sir merchant! Can I get the flowers?’

The seller, a middle aged man with tired eyes, chuckled and nodded. ‘Of course, girl. Which ones?’

‘Mmmmmmmmm…’

‘While she decides,’ Eliwood interrupted, ‘can I get a bunch of the sweets?’

‘Sure, sir!’

'Lilina,’ Eliwood starts, watching the merchant pack the treats. ‘Did I tell you about your grandparents and these sweets?’

Lilina shakes her head, and her eyes brim with curiosity. The merchant gives Eliwood a bag with sweets and flowers, and he hands it to Lilina as they thank the man and continue walking. ‘I think Marcus could tell that story better than me,’ Eliwood assured, placing the flowers on Lilina’s hair.

‘Mmm, those used to be lady Eleanora’s favorite sweets, if I’m not mistaken. Lord Elbert would always import those to Pherae during the Day of Devotion just for her.’ Lilina started munching on one of the sweets, deeply interested in what Marcus was saying. ‘He was always a gentleman. Just like lord Eliwood is and lord Roy should aspire to be.’

‘Ooooh…’ Lilina nodded, still looking at Marcus.

‘If you want to know more about grandpapa, I bet Marcus can tell you a lot of stories, sweetheart.’ Eliwood kissed her hair. ‘But I think it’s time to go find your dad and brother, mm?’

‘Yep!’

 

* * *

 

 

The evening passed by quicker than they thought, and before they realized, the stars and moon shone bright in the sky. Most of the attendants to the festival were going to the central plaza, where a group of mages would stage a magic spectacle to put an end to the Day of Devotion. The marquesses of Ostia and Pherae and their children were no less, and made their way through the crowd holding Lilina and Roy close.

After getting a good spot for the family and their guardians, Roy sat on Eliwood's lap and looked excitedly around him. The show was supposed to start in a couple seconds, but the sheer number of people around them in itself was interesting.

Then it started. Roy looked up, as the sky itself was filled with color and wind, the air full of happy music. On the scene, a couple of dancers performed a dance supposed to represent the bond of love in its different forms.

Eliwood kissed Roy's hair affectionately and hugged him tightly.

'Look, papa! It's so cool!’

'I'm watching, sweetheart. It is really cool.’ Roy giggled, and kept looking at the spectacle, fidgeting in excitement.

 

* * *

 

 

After the performance, most people got ready to go back home, and so did the marquesses. Roy and Lilina were already too tired to walk, so Eliwood and Hector carried them on their way home.

Hector noticed a peculiar smirk on Eliwood's face, but didn't think about it too much, being tired as he was. Roy was curled up in his chest, rubbing his eyes in an (adorable) attempt to stay awake through the journey back to his warm and cozy bed.

By the time they got there, Roy had fallen asleep, and Lilina was barely holding on.

'Go to sleep,’ Hector had said. 'I'll put the kids to bed.’

Eliwood had nodded, visibly tired, and kissed Hector before heading to their bedroom.

After tucking Roy in, especially careful to not wake the boy up, Hector carried Lilina to her bed.

'Did you have fun?’

'Looots…’ she yawned, as she clung to the pillow.

‘Heh. I'm happy to hear that.’

'Mmmm… Papa…’

'Yes?’

‘I want to go to aaaall festivals with you… and papa and Roy… fooooreveeer…’

A shadow of grief crossed Hector's face for a second, until he managed a small smile. 'Sure. We'll go together to all of them.’

Lilina smiled, and fell asleep seconds after closing her eyes. Hector sighed, stroking her hair affectionately. The actions of his past regarding that cursed axe came back to his mind, staying with him as he got up and walked to his and Eliwood’s bedroom.

But this was no time to dwell on those kinds of thoughts. He opened the door, entering the room as slowly and silently as he could. With the light of the candle he was carrying, he examined Eliwood’s relaxed face, and wondered what he and the kids would be dreaming of.

Minutes later, Hector got under the blankets, and hugged his husband against his chest, as the Day of Devotion came to an end.


End file.
